Animaniacs- Camping nightmares
by Ducklee6
Summary: When the Warner kids go camping for some peace and quiet, Yakko is bitten by a snake, and his siblings wonder how much time he has left. (This is not stealing from 'The animaniacs go camping' I had no Idea it existed before a friend mentioned it!)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"And they asked, can we call you Dottie?"

"No. Call me Dottie and you die."

Yakko told the story Dot loved most to her once again. It always made him feel good when he saw the smile spread across her face when he suggested she was of royal heritage, or when she created a cute little mock pout when He tried to call her 'Dottie'. The cool breeze whisked across Yakko's furry face. The trio rarely went camping, and it was always a treat. Wakko would crack a joke or two, and Dot would con the boys into going firefly catching at an ungodly hour( with her cute faces!). But the reason Yakko liked camping so much is because that was when the three really bonded, no shannanagins involved. It was peaceful, and sometimes big brothers liked peaceful.

"And you'd fall asleep with a big smile in your heart." Yakko pulled the blankets up over his little sister. He planted a teeny kiss on her head and turned to Wakko.

"Is she asleep?" Wakko asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Yakko answered.

"So! How late do you wanna stay up?!" Wakko bounced on his bombiosity up to the roof of their tent, which wasn't really a tent. It was blowup, and it had multiple rooms (three, conveniently). It was made of clear plastic so you could see the stars. Dr. Scratchandsniff let them barrow it, as he usually does.

"I dunno. I might just turn in."

"To what?" Yakko thought for a moment.

"Uhhh... Good question! Wanna roast a few extra marshmallows?"

"You betch'ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry this update took so long. My mind just completely went blank as plotline goes. But here we go with the good stuff. Leave reviews and I write faster! Thanks!**

"And she was. Never. Seen. Again!" Yakko jumped out at Wakko, and he yelped in fright.

"I... I think that's good!" Wakko scooted closer to Yakko, cringing.

"And yet you always love it in the morning," Yakko chuckled. "Let's get some sleep, 'Kay?"

"Okay! See ya in the morning, Yakko!" Wakko tromped toward their blowup tent.

"Hey Yakko," Wakko turned toward his brother. "How're we gonna get off this island, anyways?" The trio had decided To camp on an island offshore- they were using a boat from Wakko's gaggy bag, but the boat broke down near shore, and Wakko dropped his gaggy bag into the lake. Now they were pretty much stuck.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, 'Kay? G'night!" Yakko bent over and made his way to his room in the tent. They were definitely not made for his size or age. He curled up and was asleep in a flash.

Yakko slept, peacefully awaiting dreamland, but there was something else there, too. Something moving toward him, eyeing his big white foot. A snake flashed toward Yakko and clamped it's Jaws down on the warner's foot.

"YEEAOWWWWWWW!" Yakko shot up in bed to see a creature slither out of sight, purple scales flashing in the night. Yakko looked at his foot. It was red and throbbing. Just then Wakko and Dot came rushing in.

"We heard you scream! What happened?" Dot asked, a worried expression on her face.

"I... I think a snake bit me... I saw it get away. It had purple scales. Agh, my foot hurts!" His foot was oddly not bleeding, but it was turning purple.

"Wait... You said purple, right?" Wakko's face had utter fear written all over it. "Don't tell me... Did it have shiny scales?"

"Uhhh... Yeah?"

"Great cartoonists of the ages! We needa get Yakko back! Quickly!" Wakko held his head, urgency in his eyes.

"Ughhh... Wakko, stop doing that... You know it creeps me out when you make that stretchy face..." Wakko stopped, confused. "But I wasn't-"

Suddenly, Yakko collapsed on the grassy floor.

Dot rushed to his side. "This is bad, very bad!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dot wandered around the forest, pacing. she was supposed to be looking for a way off this island, but she couldn't keep her mind off Yakko. He was getting worse by the minute. Sometimes he would wake up and proclaim that the zombie unicorn apocalypse is coming- others he'll say that Mindy called her mom 'Mom'. After that, the two siblings added 'delusional' to their list of Yakko's symptoms.

"We gotta get help, Yakko is getting worse. What did we do, is this all a curse?" Dot recited. She had gotten into the habit of creating poems and songs in her spare time. She looked around at the trees and realized that they only packed a day's food. They were going to need nutrition and water soon. She saw on the trees some kind of pear-shaped fruit, but it was a dark blue. 'I can't even get up there,' she thought with a sigh. Some fruits were low enough that Yakko could get them if he jumped, but Yakko can't. It sickened Dot to think what could happen to her big brother. Wakko had stayed behind to watch him while dot went out to find help of some sort. Dot wandered some more and eventually came upon an amazing sight- It was an oasis, with a towering waterfall and sparking clear water. Around it were bushes abundant with fruit- blackberries, Dot noted mentally. She rushed down and examined the place. It was perfect. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to the campsite. Wakko came rushing up to her.

"What's wrong?" he said in his signature accent.

"Nothing's wrong! I found the most incredible place. It has food, blackberries in fact, and drinkable water! And it's absolutely gorgeous!"

She exclaimed.

"Okay, so we'll deflate the tent... How will we bring Yakko?"

"I dunno. What could we do?"

"What if... The oasis has paddleballs growing there?" Wakko said.

"Huh?"

"Okay, here's the plan. We wake Yakko up, and tell him that we found a place where paddle balls grow on bushes. He's sure to come along.

"Great! I'll deflate the tent and you get Yakko."

Wakko approached Yakko with a heavy heart. He still couldn't place the name of the snake whom had bit him- he only remembered it had deadly poison. 'If we don't get out of here soon, Yakko will...' He shook the thought out of his head and gently shook his brother.

"Yakko, wake up. I have a suprise for you." Yakko opened his eyes.

"Wakko, is that you? And did you say, 'surprise'?" He sat up, rubbing his head. "Have... You guys found garfield?"

"Wha-?"

"I mean, help?"

"Not yet. But we found a marvelous place. A place where paddle balls grow on bushes."

"That's impossible. Paddle balls? Am I dead? Is this heaven?" He thought out loud. Hearing the word 'dead' coming from Yakko made Wakko shudder.

"C'mon. We gotta go." Wakko slid his hand into Wakko's bag and grabbed his two signature paddle balls, sliding them into his fur. Yakko stood up and walked out, leaning heavily on Wakko's shoulder. The two followed Dot, who had the blowup tent and everyone's bags on her back.


End file.
